


Non-Canonized

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Random Works of Weirdness [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Disney is a jerk, George is a jerk, Imperials having breakdowns, OC, Thrawn isn't taking this well, non-canon, this is my protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrawn isn't taking being a non-canon character well. Palpatine's POV. What is the effect of Disney's decision to non-canonize the thirty years of Star Wars literature on the actual people in the books? (Nothing, you idiots. They're not real and half of them are dead. This is a metaphor about its effect on me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Canonized

Chancellor Palpatine sank into a chair and sighed. It had been a long day. Poor Thrawn. Poor Pelleaon. Poor Mara. All declared non-canon.  
Thrawn wandered in, looking lost. It was an unsettling expression on the Grand Admiral’s face. Poor child. The darling of every Star Wars fan since his inception wasn’t taking this well at all. Palpatine stood up, calling on reserves that he hadn’t had reason to use in years.  
Placing a pot of tea on the boil, he pulled out an old fleece blanket and dropped it around Thrawn’s shoulders before guiding him to lie down on the sofa. No sooner had he settled the Admiral than his protégé came in. Pelleaon looked better than Thrawn did, but Palpatine could see that it was all an act. Somehow, the human was managing to put his own needs aside for the sake of his superior. Palpatine dropped a second blanket about the Captain’s shoulders.  
The three characters sank into silence in the parlor. Thrawn curled up and laid his head on Pelleaon’s lap. Palpatine and Gilad exchanged glances. What was Thrawn to do? Pelleaon had been looking forward to retirement, but Thrawn had had a long career ahead of him yet and this was a massive slap in the face. Much bigger than the Prequel Trilogy.  
Palpatine’s thoughts turned inward. For the sake of another attempt at the Star Wars legacy, Disney had declared that thirty years of loving work and literature were non-canonical. Reduction to a published fanfiction character was a degredation that none of them wished to face, but it was something that Thrawn hadn’t deserved. Never once had he fallen into a stereotype or become insipid or boring: He was simply in a class alone. And then, if it happened to one character, the best character, couldn’t it happen to another? What if it happened to him? How would he handle it, knowing that he would be reduced to another Fanartist’s pipe dream?  
The kettle whistled. Palpatine stood up to go get it. As he returned, he looked down at the pair. Would they be forgotten one day? Shelved as being useless or out of date?  
Palpatine handed the mugs out and poured scalding tea. I will never forget. He looked at the pair on the sofa and thought of the other characters going through a similar ordeal at that moment. I will never forget any of you.


End file.
